


Icha Icha Spectacle

by LonelyOolong



Series: Tokubetsu Tales [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOolong/pseuds/LonelyOolong
Summary: Kakashi had never been sexually attracted to anyone before. Sure, the idea of sex was nice in theory, but he couldn't seem to apply it to himself. Then he realized he had a crush on one of his oldest friends, and something inside him clicked.He wasn't broken, after all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: Tokubetsu Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. 12.5: I Feel Like a Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ninja Bar Spectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910239) by [LonelyOolong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOolong/pseuds/LonelyOolong). 



> If you don't want to read about two male characters having sex, then click away now. This is your warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking that we could try it for real."
> 
> Kakashi and Genma decide to have sex, for real this time. Set during chapter 12 of Ninja Bar Spectacle.

Kakashi POV

  
  
  


Kakashi placed one final silencing tag on the ceiling before heading into the adjoined bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes, folded them, and set them aside for the next day. Genma was already sitting in the middle of the tub, so Kakashi took the hint and got in behind him, stretching his legs out on either side of his companion. Genma scooted until his back was flush with Kakashi’s chest and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. He faced away from Kakashi, baring his neck in the same way the younger man had only a little over a week before. 

Kakashi wrapped one arm around Genma and brought the other up to move the man’s hair off of his neck before pressing his lips against the pulse point at Genma’s neck. Genma reached a hand up to thread into silver hair, keeping Kakshi’s head in place as he continued kissing that patch of skin. He snaked his other arm around the tokujo’s side, sliding his hands across abs and hips to grip the insides of Genma’s upper thighs. Genma’s breath hitched slightly, and raked his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. 

“‘Kashi,” Genma breathed, “do you want to stretch me? Or do you want me to do it?”

“I’ll do it,” Kakashi murmured, “just tell me what to do.”

Genma nodded once, then let go of Kakashi’s hair and pulled away slightly and twisted in Kakashi’s hold. He braced his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and straddled his lap, leaning in close. Kakashi settled his hands at Genma’s hips and looked to the other man’s eyes for direction, only to see a curtain of brown obstructing his view. Genma wrapped one arm around Kakashi’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, free hand guiding Kakashi’s own between their bodies.

_ Shit, this is really about to happen! What if I mess up and hurt him, or I’m ba- _

He felt his fingertips press against puckered flesh, and Genma’s hand moved away.

“Rub little circles there,” came Genma’s muffled voice. “When it starts to loosen, push in a finger slowly.”

Kakashi did as he was told and gently massaged the other man as Genma licked a line up the front of his throat. Lips closed around his pulse point and sucked hard, causing Kakashi to inhale sharply. Remembering the task at hand, Kakashi slowly pushed his index finger into the other man, stopping at the first knuckle. 

“Kakashi,” Genma mumbled against his jaw, “I get that you don’t want to hurt me, but you need to speed up a bit if you want anything to happen tonight.”

Kakashi pushed in the rest of his finger, slightly quicker this time, and was rewarded with a soft kiss against his jaw. He felt Genma exhale, and the muscles around his finger loosened slightly.

“Genma,” he muttered, “I don’t see how that can possibly be pleasant. Doesn’t it feel weird?”

_ After all, things are supposed to go  _ out _ instead of  _ in

“It does,” Genma agreed. “At least at first, anyway. You can start moving now. I’ll let you know when to add another finger.”

Kakashi swallowed and began stretching the man in his lap. He briefly registered that the water had cooled considerably before a hand closed around the erection he had successfully ignored up until this point. Genma licked another line across his throat before nipping at his jaw. 

“Now,” he whispered, breath tickling Kakashi’s ear. He pulled his finger back before allowing a second to join in its mission. 

_ Where is it? I need to find his- _

“There,” Genma gasped. Kakashi brushed his fingertips against the spot a few more times, enjoying the way his partner’s breath sped up.

“I’m ready if you are,” Genma whispered in his ear. 

“Mn,” Kakashi agreed, pulling his fingers from the older man’s body. Genma moved off of his lap to drain the tub, and Kakashi hauled himself out of the bath. He quickly dried off and passed the towel to Genma, who walked back into the main room without bothering to towel himself off. Kakashi discreetly grabbed the small bottle of lube from his flak jacket before following Genma.

_ Shit, don’t let him find out how nervous you are. Just breathe, it’ll be fine. We agreed to try what we faked last time, so maybe if he doesn’t see you, he won’t find out how scared you are. If you can fight a goddess that’s trying to put the world in an eternal genjutsu, you can have sex with Genma. _

He crawled up behind Genma on the bed and popped open the cap on the bottle, squeezing out a generous amount of the liquid. Scooting closer, he wrapped his free arm around the man and placed a line of kisses along his shoulder as he slid his lubricated fingers back into Genma’s body. He spread the liquid around quickly and tapped out a message on his stomach.

‘ _ Thank you.’ _

Kissing his way to Genma’s ear, he murmured, “Stop me if I hurt you.” Genma nodded once, and Kakashi pulled his fingers back, spreading the rest of the liquid along his member. He wiped his hand off on the sheet and brought his hands to Genma’s hips, raising him slightly to slide underneath him. He aligned himself and pushed slowly upward as Genma lowered his hips with a slight gasp. He buried his face in Genma’s shoulder and groaned lightly as Genma lifted his hips again without pause.

_ I didn’t think he would feel this good... I didn’t think anyone could ever feel this good... _

He met Genma’s movements halfway with a hard thrust, and the two set a deep rhythm that quickly left them both panting. Kakashi shifted, seeking out Genma’s prostate. 

“Ah!” Genma gasped when Kakashi found his target, and began hitting it with every thrust. Suddenly, Genma pitched forward with his arms supporting his weight, and shoved back against a surprised Kakashi. Kakashi leaned forward slightly in response, shifting his angle to resume hitting Genma’s prostate. 

“‘Kashi,” Genma pleaded around a groan, “fas- Ah!- faster, please!”

Kakashi sped up until he was thrusting violently into his lover, who had steadily become louder until his panted moans were all Kakashi could hear. He heard a groan from somewhere, and startled with the realization it had come from himself. He brought up a hand to Genma’s shoulder to steady himself, only for Genma’s arms to collapse at the sudden weight. 

Genma let out a started yelp as his chest fell to the mattress, then a long moan as Kakashi continued without slowing down. Kakashi shifted once more, searching for that perfect angle. 

“Kakashi!” Genma gasped, “Right- there! Oh- fuck, ‘Ka-shi, don’t- AH! - don’t-stop!”

_ Damn, I won’t last much longer if he keeps making those noises! _

“Oh- fuck- yes- ‘Ka-shi- so- good!” Genma babbled. 

_ Fuck, he keeps getting louder! I can’t hold on any longer!  _

Kakashi brushed Genma’s hair out of the way and leaned forward in a desperate attempt to finish off the older man. He swirled his tongue against the sensitive vertebra in the other man’s neck before closing his lips around it and sucking hard.

“Ka-ka-shi!” Genma gasped harshly beneath him, every muscle in his body tightening. The broken sound of his name hurled Kakashi into his own orgasm, groaning his lover’s name around clenched teeth. He slumped fully onto Genma’s back, breathing hard.

“How- ah,” Kakashi swallowed and tried again when their breathing had calmed slightly. “How do you feel?”

“Turtle-y,” came the muffled reply. 

_ Wait, what? _

“What?” Kakashi asked.

“I feel like a turtle,” Genma began. “I’m the squishy part, and you’re the shell on my back, and I’ll die without you.”

Kakashi chuckled at the absurd analogy, eyes widening as he belatedly registered those last words. 

“You’ll die without me?” he asked, slightly dazed.

“Mn,” Genma affirmed. “Turtles have their spines in their shells, so they can’t be separated from them or they’ll die. Gai told me about it when we were genin.”

_ Oh, right, he didn’t mean us.  _

“I always thought Gai summoned tortoises because his hair was shaped like their shells,” Genma continued. “One time, Ningame-san asked me to scratch his shell and he started wiggling his butt and cried and said I was really nice to do that for him.”

_ Is he… babbling? Why is he talking about Gai and Ningame? _

“Uh, Genma,” Kakashi hesitated, “are you alright?”

“I always thought you and Gai were soulmates, you know,” Genma confessed as though he hadn’t heard Kakashi. “Not in a romantic sense, because I’m pretty sure he’s aromantic, but like in a ‘Best-Friends’ kind of way.”

“Genma,” Kakashi said, alarm increasing. “You’re babbling. Why are you babbling?”

Genma was quiet for a moment before responding quietly. 

“This is the part where I usually either press for information or kill a target, and I didn’t really know what to do, so I panicked.”

“But,” Kakashi frowned, “you’ve been with people outside of missions.”

Genma shook his head slightly, “I never confirmed or denied those rumors in the hopes they would die down. There was never anything to substantiate. I always thought of sex as a transaction, because of my mom, and then when I went into ANBU...”

Kakashi closed his eyes as Genma trailed off. “Genma,” he sighed, and reached for the towel the other man had thrown on the bed. He gently extracted himself and sat back so the other man could roll onto his back. He cleaned Genma off and set the towel aside. He crawled up the length of Genma’s body and settled his weight, chest tightening at the way the older man had one arm covering his eyes as the other draped across Kakashi’s back. 

Kakashi played with a few ends of Genma’s hair. 

“What about you?” Genma asked suddenly. “Did you, uh, like it alright?”

“Mn,” Kakashi confirmed, “though, next round I want to test your flexibility.”

Genma groaned lightly, “I’m going to die tonight, aren’t I?”

Kakashi chuckled lightly and stretched up to kiss Genma’s lips. “No,” he smirked against Genma’s mouth, “but you may have trouble sitting tomorrow.” He felt an answering smirk. 

“Well,” Genma drawled, “you’re going to have to try a lot harder to get me  _ that _ sore.” 

Kakashi grinned and went back to kissing Genma. As the kiss became deeper and hands started roaming, Kakashi realized that decades of shinobi training had shortened their refractory periods. 

_ You’re wrong, Genma. I’m the one who’s going to die tonight. _

Kakashi pulled away to relocate the bottle of lube from before, as he’d wiped all of it off earlier. He coated himself quickly and settled between Genma’s bent legs, easing into the warm body and setting a brisk pace.

_ I may die, but I’m not going down so easily. And I WILL get you to look at me, dammit! I need him to move his arm first. _

He pushed Genma’s knees until they touched the mattress on either side of his chest, pushing against muscled calves to straighten the legs. 

“Genma,” Kakashi slowed down briefly, “hold your ankles there.”

Genma followed his instructions, turning his face to pant into his leg.

_ Damn, there’s less of his face showing than before. Think, think… _

Kakashi slowed again, lifting Genma’s hips and scooting forward until the other man’s lower back rested against his lap. He snapped his hips experimentally, earning a sharp inhale from Genma. He shifted his angle slightly and resumed a brutal pace until the other man began moaning almost continuously.

_ Shit, I’m already getting close and his eyes are still closed. He’s close enough, I just need to shock him. Well, now is as good of a time as any to try this, I just hope it works… _

Kakashi leaned forward and spoke close to Genma’s ear. “You like the way I fuck you, don’t you?”

_ This is so embarrassing, what the hell am I even doing? _

He watched as Genma’s eyes fluttered. Assuming it was safe to push forward, Kakashi continued with a confidence he didn’t feel. 

“You like the feel of my cock inside you? You already came once just from me screwing you into the mattress, and you’re about to do it again, aren’t you? Tell me,” he commanded in a low voice. 

Genma’s eyes flew open. 

“Ka-ka-shi?” Genma asked around a pant. 

“Tell me,” Kakashi repeated. “Tell me how close you are. Tell me how much you love the feel of my cock sliding in and out of you.”

“Ka- AH!- ka- shi?” Genma asked again desperately.

“Or maybe you’d rather me tell you how much I love fucking your pretty little brains out? How I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum and watch it leak down your legs? How much I want to see the mess I’m making of you? Would you rather hear  _ that _ ?” 

“Ka- shi- I’m- go- ing- to-” Genma panted breathlessly.

“You’re going to what?” Kakashi interrupted. “You’re going to cum?”

Kakashi grabbed Genma’s chin and turned the man’s head to face forward.

“Then look me in the eyes and cum,” Kakashi commanded. Genma’s eyes widened impossibly, mouthing Kakashi’s name in a silent cry as his orgasm tore through him.

_ Finally! _

Kakashi crushed his mouth to Genma’s as his own orgasm hit. He sighed and relaxed into the other man, resting his cheek on the juncture between Genma’s neck and shoulder. 

  
  
  


\----- ----- -----

Genma POV

  
  
  


Genma’s brain had short-circuited, or he was hallucinating, or  _ something _ , because there was no fucking way Kakashi had actually just said any of that. 

“You can let go of your legs now.”

Genma passively realized that something was said to him. “Uh,” he answered intelligently, yet did not move. He felt Kakashi pry his hands from his legs and maneuver his legs around his waist. 

“Genma?”

“You,” Genma tried again, wide eyes focused somewhere on the ceiling. 

“Me?” Kakashi asked, trying to coax coherency from the older man.

“You,” Genma scrambled, “dirty- what?- didn’t- brain- mess- why?- pretty?- huh?”

Kakashi chuckled against his neck, bringing Genma back to full clarity.

_ This bastard! Does he think just because I’m on bottom right now that it’s the same as being submissive?  _

“You wouldn’t look at me,” Kakashi mumbled against his collar, "so I had to take drastic measures."

_ You think that’s an excuse?! If you want to watch me so badly, then fine! I’m gonna make you eat your words!  _

Genma pulled Kakashi into a kiss and sent two small pins of chakra into his lover’s shoulders, rendering his arms immobile, and flipped their positions. He shoved a nearby pillow under Kakashi’s chest, propping him up slightly.

“Genma?” Kakashi asked, clearly alarmed. He had every right to be. He had been on more than a few of Genma’s missions, after all.

Genma brought a finger to Kakashi’s mouth to shush him, kissing his way to Kakashi’s ear.

“You seem to have gotten some silly ideas in your head,” he purred. “I’ll just have to fix that.”

He felt Kakashi go rigid beneath him. 

“Are you going to top me?” Kakashi hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

“Maybe someday,” Genma whispered in his ear, “if you decide to try it. For now, I’m just giving you what you want.”

He pulled back to see Kakashi’s eyes pinch in confusion. “But you’re what I-”

“Pick a number between one and five,” Genma commanded, cutting off the silver-haired man. 

“Five?” Kakashi answered unsurely. Genma’s eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked.

_ Someone’s full of himself! Still, I need to be careful, since I don’t want to hurt him. The human body can only do so much... _

“Five it is, then,” Genma purred. “I hope my chakra can keep up.”

“Your chakra?” Kakashi asked with widening eyes. Genma grinned and nipped at Kakashi’s jaw before sitting up.

“Green if you want me to keep going, yellow if you want me to slow down,” Genma said seriously, “red if you need me to stop. Nod twice if you’ve got it.”

Kakashi nodded twice, and Genma knew the other man had picked up on his careful word choice. 

“Good boy,” he praised. Genma’s smirk returned as he ran his hands across his stomach, watching Kakashi’s eyes follow the movement as he smeared the sticky fluid. He lifted his hips and separated their still-joined bodies. 

“Be careful what you wish for, Kakashi,” Genma sing-songed lightly, feeling cum run down his thighs. Kakashi’s breath sped up slightly as Genma moved down his body until his head hovered over a partial erection. Channeling chakra to his tongue, Genma held Kakashi’s gaze as he licked a line up the glistening member. Kakashi groaned slightly as a pin of chakra left him fully hard in seconds. 

Genma started working Kakashi over in his mouth, using what he’d learned from their not-so-fake encounter previously. His eyes never left Kakashi’s face, watching the man’s every pant and groan escape through clenched teeth. 

_ Shizune, you have the best ideas when you’re drunk. _

“Genma, I’m close,” Kakashi warned. Genma pulled off of him with a final, hard suck, wrapping his hand around the erection instead. He channeled chakra into his fingertips, sending it down Kakashi’s length.

“Hng!” Kakashi groaned, pulsing in Genma’s hand. Thin ropes of cum shot across his face, and Genma licked some of the bitter liquid from his lips, holding Kakashi’s gaze. He smirked and sent another round of chakra through Kakashi.

_ One down, four more to go.  _

He lowered his head back down, noticing Kakashi’s eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and fear as he figured out what Genma was planning. The second round, he used his hand to send light pulses of chakra into the silver-haired man’s balls until they tightened. 

“Genma,” Kakashi let out a slight wimper, and Genma pulled back and sat up. He wrapped his free hand around Kakashi, coaxing out another orgasm, this time onto his chest. Kakashi’s hips bucked into the air, and Genma shoved him back onto the bed with one hand. 

The third round took only seconds. Genma shifted, holding Kakashi’s hips down with his knees and pressed his fingertips to the patch of skin above the younger man’s length. He sent two pulses of chakra into Kakashi’s prostate, the third one causing him to explode on Genma’s stomach with a near-shout.

_ Yeah, it took me by surprise the first time too. At least now you get why I didn’t have to even touch my dick.  _

Genma moved his free hand across Kakashi’s chest, lightly jerking the other man’s length. 

“Color?” he asked. 

“Green,” came the panted reply. Genma brushed a thumb across a dusky nipple, earning a surprised gasp.

“You’re doing so good, Kakashi,” Genma purred as he repeated the motion. He felt Kakashi twitch in his hand and settled a predatory smirk on his lover. He lowered his head to Kakashi’s other nipple and flicked his tongue over it, lightly pinching the other simultaneously. 

“Ah!” Kakashi threw his head back, “Genma!”

_ I wonder what would happen if I added chakra… _

Genma poured chakra into every fingertip and his tongue, continuing his ministrations. Kakashi let out a low moan, and Genma nearly threw his plan out altogether. He repeated the action, pulsing his chakra, this time flaring the remnants of chakra in Kakashi’s prostate. 

“Haa!” Kakashi cried, spilling up onto Genma’s abdomen.

_ Finally, just one left. I can’t wait much longer. My face is starting to itch, too... _

Genma placed a kiss to the center of Kakashi’s chest and sat up. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount directly onto Kakashi’s length, spreading the liquid with his hand. He tossed the bottle aside and slid his knees off the other man’s hips. He saw a look of relief pass through Kakashi’s eyes, and his own gaze turned wicked.

He jerked the slippery length, grinning at the pleading look in Kakashi’s eyes. He slowed the movements of his hand slightly and lowered his hips, grinding his own neglected length against Kakashi’s coated one. 

_ Damn, I’m still low on chakra from that spar. I need to get a move on... _

“Kakashi, cum,” Genma commanded.

Kakashi cried out wordlessly and spilled into Genma’s hand. Genma quickly added another pin of chakra, preventing future release. 

“Good boy,” Genma praised, positioning himself over Kakashi. He smeared Kakashi’s cum on his length, coating himself, before wiping the excess on his thigh. He thumbed Kakashi into place and sank down with a shaky sigh. He flashed a wicked grin to his lover and leaned back, grabbing Kakashi’s knees for support. 

_ Now for the fun part. _

Genma lifted his knees, planting his feet on the bed. He lifted his hips and crashed them back against Kakashi violently, riding the silver-haired man mercilessly.

Kakashi let out a shaky groan, punctuated by sharp grunts. 

“Gen-ma,” Kakashi pleaded weakly, eyes closed.

_ Shit, I can’t keep this pace up much longer. Maybe I really am getting old... _

“You want to cum?” Genma called out. Kakashi nodded his head and whispered, “yes.”

“Then beg for it,” Genma growled, and Kakashi’s eyes flew open. Several minutes passed before Kakashi spoke again.

“Please,” he whispered, barely audible.

“Louder,” Genma ordered, flaring the last dregs of his chakra throughout Kakashi’s body. 

“Ah!” Kakashi cried. “Please! Genma- it’s too- please- let me- I need to- Genma!”

The sound of his name finally undid him, and Genma came with a groan as he released his chakra pins. He felt Kakashi’s hands dig into his hips as he spasmed into the brunette. Genma realized his eyes were closed and opened them to stare at the ceiling, neither man able to move.

_ I need another bath…  _

“‘Kashi?” Genma called out tentatively, righting himself with some effort. A thumb tapped against his hip.

‘ _ I’m okay. Need a minute.’ _

“I’m going to take a shower,” Genma said softly, gently pulling their bodies apart. Kakashi hummed, eyes closed and chest heaving. Genma moved away from the bed with a smile and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out his canteen and went into the bathroom, filling it in the sink. He carried it over to Kakashi and set it on the small table next to the bed. 

“Drink up, ‘Kashi,” he said softly, brushing silver hair off of a sweaty forehead. Genma walked silently into the bathroom and started warming the water for his shower. As soon as the water was just south of boiling, he stepped under the spray and began quickly scrubbing off the sticky mess that covered him. In just a few short moments, the water cut off and Genma dried off with his towel from earlier. He wrapped the towel around his waist and wet a fresh cloth, striding back to his lover. 

He carefully cleaned the other man, dropping a kiss to his chest when he finished. He put the dirty rag and Kakashi’s discarded towel back in the bathroom before sitting on the edge of the bed. He picked up the canteen, finding it half full, and turned to meet Kakashi’s gaze. He took a swig of the water and replaced the cap. 

“Do I even _ want _ to know where you learned to do that?” Kakashi blurted, startling Genma into an embarrassed chuckle.

“Shizune-san is surprisingly creative when she’s drunk,” Genma replied, lips pulling into a smirk. He crawled over Kakashi and laid down, holding out his arms in silent invitation. Kakashi rolled onto his side and settled across Genma, and the brunette pulled him into a short but dizzying kiss. Kakashi pulled away and laid his cheek on Genma’s shoulder with a slight sigh. 

“Why didn’t I realize it sooner?” Kakashi murmured.

“Hm?” Genma asked, rubbing circles against the other man’s waist.

“How perfect you are,” Kakashi breathed. 

“I’m hardly perfect,” Genma snorted.

“You feel pretty perfect around my cock,” Kakashi teased, prompting Genma to swat his ass. 

“Hey!” Kakashi interjected, “What was that for?”

“You suck at giving compliments,” Genma chuckled. 

“I thought this was called ‘pillow talk,’” Kakashi joked, stifling a chuckle of his own.

“Oh,” Genma laughed, “well then you suck at that too.”

Kakashi laughed quietly against Genma’s neck, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Genma felt himself drifting off when Kakashi’s voice suddenly pulled him back.

“I think I’d die without you, too,” he whispered. Genma’s heart skipped a beat, then sped up painfully. He tightened his arms around the other man.

“Then I guess we’re stuck together,” Genma whispered back. 

“I guess so,” Kakashi breathed.

“I think I can live with that,” Genma murmured, closing his eyes.

_ I don’t think I can live  _ without _ that. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Make Love to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can give it as good as I take it." 
> 
> Kakashi decides to try switching. 
> 
> Set during chapter 15 of Ninja Bar Spectacle.

“I can give it as good as I take it.”

Kakashi was fully hard now. Genma tilted his head to suck on a spot under Kakashi’s jaw, undoubtedly leaving a mark, before tilting again to speak directly into Kakashi’s ear.

“If you ever decide you want it,” Genma purred, “I’d gladly take you any way you want.”

Kakashi swallowed as Genma ran a single finger along his spine.

“The first time,” he continued, “I’d take my time making love to you.”

Kakashi froze as he registered Genma’s finger brush over a ring of puckered flesh and settle on his perineum. He felt a pulse of chakra slowly nudge his prostate, followed by a second.

“I’d give it to you slowly,” Genma said low in his ear. “I’d make sure it lasted as long as possible, so I could show you exactly how much you mean to me.”

Kakashi swallowed again, this time to cut off the soft mewls of pleasure that threatened to escape. The slow push of chakra continued, and Kakashi subconsciously began rocking in the tokujo’s hold. 

Genma placed his lips against the underside of Kakashi’s jaw in a gentle kiss, following it with another kiss further down his neck. He continued his path down the pale column of Kakashi’s neck, until his lips reached the man’s shoulder. He kissed the shoulder again, firmer this time, and began his trek back the way he came, each kiss firmer than the last, until his lips once again met Kakashi’s ear.

“The second time, though?” Genma’s voice took on a slightly wicked edge, the pulses of chakra suddenly picking up in speed and intensity. Kakashi gasped at the sudden change, and Genma interrupted himself to suck another mark into the pale skin.   
  
“The second time,” he started again, “I’d fuck your genius brain into oblivion.”

The combination of Genma’s words and chakra left Kakashi panting, and he crashed himself against the other man.

“I’d give it to you hard and fast,” Genma’s husky voice went down his spine with a shudder. “My cock would fill you up, hitting you  _ right there- _ ” Kakashi moaned as another wave of chakra hit his prostate- “with every thrust, over and over and  _ over _ -” Genma’s chakra mimicked his words, and Kakashi’s breath turned shallow and desperate- “until all you could think about was the feel of me sliding in and out of you.”

_ I want it- oh, Kami, I want it... _

“You’re already so close, aren’t you?” Genma teased in his ear. “What’s getting you off more: the feel of my chakra, or the thought of me inside you?”

Kakashi made a small noise somewhere in his throat and bucked against the older man.

“Or are you pretending that it’s my cock inside you instead of my chakra?” Genma whispered, teeth grazing his earlobe.

Kakashi closed his eyes, imagining just that.

_ If it feels even half as good as this… I wonder what it’d feel like if he came inside me- _

The thought barely formed before his orgasm crashed through him. Genma’s chakra prodded him relentlessly, drawing out his release. He shifted in Genma’s hold, drawing in a shuddering breath as he came down from his high.

_ I guess I did tell him to ‘make me want it’ earlier… _

“Uh,” Kakashi began distractedly, “what do you want me to…?”

Genma pulled back and kissed the corner of his mouth before rolling onto his back, pulling Kakashi with him. 

“Straddle me,” Genma coaxed, reaching for the bottle they’d left on the other side of the bed. He handed the bottle over to Kakashi with a quiet “jerk me.”

Kakashi poured out some of the liquid and began warming it in his hands absentmindedly, still reeling from the last few minutes. Deciding his hands were warm enough, Kakashi wrapped one hand around Genma’s length and slid the other palm over his glans. 

_ He really is thick… would he be able to fit it all in? _

He stroked Genma from base to tip and thumbed his slit, causing the other man to groan appreciatively.

_ I’m sure I could handle the pain… He said he’d be gentle, it might not even hurt that much, if at all…  _

He reached one hand down to cup Genma’s balls, gently massaging them as he stroked the turgid flesh. Genma groaned his name, and Kakashi felt himself beginning to stir again. 

_ He’ll stop if I don’t like it… _

Kakashi felt the lingering remnants of his lover’s chakra and shivered lightly.

_ If it feels even half as good as that… _

Kakashi carefully released his grip on Genma and moved to lay on his back.

“‘Kashi?” Genma asked, disappointment flashing across his face before he looked over to the silver-haired man with worry.

“Do it,” Kakashi said quietly.

Genma’s brows scrunched in incomprehension, and Kakashi elaborated.

“Make love to me,” he explained, forcing calm into his voice. Genma’s eyes widened, and he blinked. 

“You’re sure?” the brunette confirmed, still frozen with wide eyes. Kakashi nodded slightly in affirmation. Genma closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

“Okay,” he said, reopening his eyes with a smile, and moved on top of Kakashi. 

Their lips met in a deep kiss, and Kakashi closed his eyes. Genma’s hands began roaming his body, gently kneading at muscle and sinew, and Kakashi melted under the touch. He vaguely registered the sound of a bottle cap opening and closing as the older man shifted and settled between his bent legs.

Genma ran the backs of his knuckles up the inside of his thigh, and Kakashi nearly managed to not react to the sudden press of a slick finger against him.

_ Right, I have to stay relaxed. _

Genma’s finger massaged him open gently, free hand rubbing soothing circles into his hip. Kakashi’s eyelids fluttered as a finger slowly pushed into him and started moving.

_ Well it doesn’t hurt yet, but it certainly feels weird. _

Genma curled his finger, and Kakashi gasped as his prostate was grazed. Genma took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves again. The finger was withdrawn almost completely, only to be joined by a second one. Kakashi’s brows twitched at the development, and he forced himself to stay relaxed while the other man began scissoring his fingers. A moment passed, and a third finger was added, causing Kakashi to grunt slightly. 

_ How many fingers is he planning to use?! _

“I want to make sure I don’t hurt you,” Genma murmured against his mouth. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kakashi breathed. “Just shove it in already.”

Genma stopped moving and pulled back enough to level Kakashi with an incredulous look.

“Did you seriously just tell me to ‘shove it in?’” he asked in disbelief. “Of all the ungrateful…”

“Ungrateful?!” Kakashi sputtered. “How am I being ungrateful?”

Genma reached up with his free hand and pulled at Kakashi’s cheek.

“I try to show you all the love and respect I never got and you just stomp all over my feelings,” Genma pouted, and Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly at the barely-concealed hurt present in the other man’s eyes. 

“Your feelings?” Kakashi echoed quietly, bringing a hand up to brush back Genma’s hair in a silent apology. Genma’s gaze softened as he covered Kakashi’s hand with his own, gently prying it off to place a kiss inside Kakashi’s wrist.

“‘Just shove it in’ he says,” Genma snorted lightly, withdrawing his fingers. He squeezed Kakashi’s hand once and let go before leaning back down to continue kissing the younger man. The blunt head of Genma’s length pressed gently against his entrance, and Kakashi’s breath quickened.

_ Oh Kami this is really happening, isn’t it? _

“Last chance to change your mind,” Genma lied. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Genma’s waist in response, hands pressing against his upper back. 

Kakashi briefly registered a hand brushing his hair off of his forehead as Genma slowly sank inside him with a low groan. His eyes lost focus as he tried to untangle the mixed signals flooding his nerve endings. A few seconds went by before he finally remembered to relax his muscles, and Genma pushed in further.

_ There’s still more?! But I’m already so full! _

“‘Kashi, I’m barely halfway in,” Genma panted, and Kakashi realized he’d spoken aloud. He closed his eyes, only half in embarrassment, and focused on relaxing his muscles. Another push, and Genma’s hips rested flush against him.

_ This feels so weird… _

Genma chuckled against his shoulder, signaling that he had once again spoken out loud. Genma craned his neck to kiss him, and Kakashi tightened his grip on the other man in response. The tokujo began slowly rolling his hips against Kakashi.

_ This still feels weir-  _

“Ah!” Kakashi’s eyes flew open as Genma grazed against his prostate, more solid than any of the touches before. He briefly registered Genma kissing the corner of his mouth before brushing over the spot a second, then a third time. 

“Still feel weird?” Genma teased against his cheek, thrusts gradually becoming firmer. 

“Yes!” Kakashi called out on a gasp. “But I think I- Ah!- like it.”

Kakashi’s fingers dug into the firm muscles of Genma’s upper back, and he began using the leverage of his legs to meet the older man’s thrusts. 

“Genma,” Kakashi moaned and arched his back slightly in a silent request for more contact, prompting Genma to slide one arm under the silver-haired man. The other hand trailed along Kakashi’s left thigh, skating up to a hip bone and across ribs to flatten over the left-hand side of his chest, directly over his heart. 

“I have no idea why you picked me,” Genma breathed, “but I’m so happy that you did.”

The hand over his heart slid up to his neck, and Genma wrapped his arm around the back of Kakashi’s neck before pulling him into another dizzying kiss. 

_ Too much… _

He felt the brunette’s abdominal muscles shift and flex against his member, adding to the overwhelming amount of sensation. 

_ It’s too much... _

Kakashi broke the kiss to gulp in air, exhaling Genma’s name on a low moan, and the rhythm of his lover’s hips quickened in response. 

“Sorry, ‘Kashi,” Genma panted against his cheek, “I don’t think I can drag this out much longer. You feel so much better than I ever imagined…” 

The simple compliment sent Kakashi hurtling toward orgasm, and breathing suddenly became much more difficult than it was before.

“Kakashi, is it okay if I-” Genma began, cutting himself off with a groan against Kakashi’s shoulder. He lifted his head back to catch Kakashi’s eyes before trying to speak again.

“Can I cum inside you?” Genma asked breathlessly, sending Kakashi over the edge with a pleasured moan. Only a lifetime of shinobi training allowed him to keep enough awareness to register Genma’s hips jerk against him, his name on the older man’s tongue.

Genma flexed against him one last time before stilling, both men fighting to regain their breathing. 

“That was...,” Kakashi swallowed, trying to find his words. 

“Weird?” Genma offered, and Kakashi shook his head in disagreement dazedly. 

“Intense,” he decided. “I didn’t expect you to feel so good.”

He felt the other man twitch slightly, still mostly hard and fully sheathed inside him. He raised one silver brow at the other man, and the assassin chuckled lightly in response.

_ So he likes being praised too… _

“Thank you,” Genma said suddenly, and Kakashi’s brows lowered in confusion.

“I never thought I’d get to do that for real,” the tokujo explained, gently easing their bodies apart. He reached for a towel they’d discarded earlier and used it to wipe their bodies down before discarding it again. He knelt between Kakashi’s bent knees, and the younger man started to push himself into a sitting position before deciding that was probably not the best idea. 

Genma leaned down to place a kiss on Kakashi’s chest, directly over his heart. 

“I never imagined it’d be with you, either,” Genma murmured, nuzzling his cheek over the furiously pounding muscle in his chest. 

_ You see what you do to me, Genma?  _

“I still have no idea what I did to get your attention,” Genma confessed, sleep beginning to enter his voice. He shifted his weight to rest more comfortably against Kakashi, keeping his face pressed to the younger man’s heart. 

Kakashi closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around his lover, threading the other into slightly damp brown locks. A few moments passed in sated silence.

“You’re kind,” Kakashi whispered softly, though he knew the other man had heard. “You always have been, even though it can be hard for others to see.”

_ Including me, at one time. _

“Even when your kindness is mistaken for cruelty,” Kakashi continued. “Even when the people you were supposed to be your ‘comrades’ were cruel to you.”

Memories from their shared time in ANBU rushed to the front of Kakashi’s mind, all competing for attention. The shifting faces receded to the back of his consciousness, leaving only the hurtful words and names and  _ slurs _ behind.

_ ‘Honeytrap’ _

_ ‘Attention-seeker’ _

_ ‘Just like his whore of a mother’ _

_ ‘Cock-sucker’ _

_ ‘I bet he’d fuck anything that walked-’ _

Genma had been standing right behind the new recruit when he said that. He’d spat his senbon into the back of the teenager’s neck, paralyzing him from the waist down, and made a shitty joke as usual. 

_ “Be careful how you phrase things. I’ve seen amputated dogs that walk better than you, but even I have boundaries.” _

He’d stepped over the collapsed ninja to drag Kakashi in the direction of the bar. They barely took three steps before the slighted rookie yanked the needle out of his neck, hissing the worst- and most popular- slur of all.

_ ‘Fucktoy’ _

Genma’s only response had been to blow a lazy kiss at the other guy over his shoulder, but years of knowing the brunette allowed Kakashi to catch the momentary tightness in his eyes before he turned.

Kakashi’s grip on the brunette strands of his lover’s hair had tightened subconsciously at the memories. He relaxed his fist and tapped out a quick apology against Genma’s shoulder blade. Genma hummed quietly.

“You can pull my hair,” the tokujo leered at him sleepily. “You can even spank me, if you want.”

Kakashi blinked down at the other man, pretending to be unimpressed. Genma’s grin widened, and he started shaking his butt in a way that was almost, but not quite, entirely unenticing.

“Come on, ‘Kashi-kun,” Genma purred around a massive, shit-eating grin. “You know you want to.”

Then Genma brought his hand down hard against his rear, and Kakashi lost his grip on his composure. 

“Did you really just spank yourself?” he asked in disbelief around his giggles. 

Genma responded by spanking himself again, letting out a lewd, exaggerated moan. Kakashi’s giggles turned into full-on laughter at the ridiculous display.

“Harder!” Genma fake-moaned, bringing his hand down a third time, and Kakashi grabbed the older man’s wrist to stop him from spanking himself a fourth time. His laughter was slow to subside.

“I wasn't joking,” Genma said seriously, causing Kakashi to choke slightly on a giggle. 

_ I can’t tell if he’s really serious or not…  _

“I really won’t mind it if you’re a bit rough with me,” Genma elaborated with a small smile. “I won’t mind going along with anything you want to try, either, even if it seems weird or dangerous.”

_ Dangerous? _

“And if you want to figure out your kinks in private, that’s fine too,” Genma assured him. 

_ Kinks? _

“Oh, that reminds me,” Genma interjected. “Aoba may or may not want to watch us have sex sometime. I told Rai that I’d mention it to you, so think about it, okay?”

“Uh,” Kakashi blinked dumbly, “okay.”

Genma laid his head back down, and Kakashi stared vacantly at the ceiling until he felt the other man’s breathing start to slow.

_ It’s been a long day. _

Sighing slightly, Kakashi closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you’ll scream my name before the end of the night.” 
> 
> Genma and Kakashi's bet, set during Chapter 17 of Ninja Bar Spectacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'm tired of looking at this so it's posted. Hope it's readable!

“So,” Kakashi began somewhat awkwardly as he led Genma into his apartment, using the front door for once as the windows were closed.

_ Well, shit. How am I supposed to get him into my bed without sounding like an untrained chunin on their first seduction mission? He’ll know right away if I quote  _ Icha Icha…

“So,” Genma parroted with a slight chuckle, surprisingly close to Kakashi’s ear. A pair of hands gripped Kakashi’s hips, thumbs rubbing little circles into his back. “We made a bet.”

“We did,” Kakashi agreed, bracing himself against the wall with one arm to take off his sandals, conveniently pushing his ass against Genma’s crotch. “And before that, you made a promise.”

Kakashi wasn’t particularly worried about their bet. He wasn’t particularly loud in bed anyway, and he had plenty of motivation to win. 

“Did I?” the brunette murmured against his ear, one hand coming around to the front of Kakashi’s waistband. Gray eyes flicked down in time to see the drawstring of his pants coming slowly undone.

“You’ll have to jog my memory,” the assassin continued, palm sliding over Kakashi’s clothed bulge. 

“You said you would, uh, um,” Kakashi trailed off as his face heated, then gasped slightly as Genma’s free hand gripped his ass.

_ Oh Kami I can’t say it. _

“I can’t keep a promise I don’t know anything about,” the tokujo admonished. “I need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“You said you would f-fuck me,” Kakashi managed, verbal derailment caused by a warm hand slipping into his underwear and squeezing his aching length. His hips were prevented from canting into the touch by the firm grip of a second warm hand.

“Hm, doesn’t ring a bell,” Genma mused as he stroked Kakashi. “You’ll have to be more specific. Tell me exactly what you want.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the command. His lover had figured out pretty quickly that two of his biggest turn-ons were being ordered around and dirty talk. Genma, as it turned out, was exceptionally good at both giving orders and speaking pure filth. 

_ It’s still embarrassing to say aloud, though…  _

“I want you to fuck my brains out,” the silver-haired nin whispered.

  
  


“You don’t  _ sound _ like you want me to fuck your brains out,” came the answering reply as he withdrew his hand.

_ This is worse than that time I had to read Icha Icha Tactics aloud! _

“I want you to fuck my brains out,” Kakashi repeated, louder this time, turning to look over his shoulder as he added, “ _ please _ .”

“Much better,” Genma husked. “Do you remember your colors?”

Kakashi nodded twice.

“Good boy,” Genma praised, pressing a soft kiss into silver locks before stepping back entirely. He barely had time to wonder where the other man’s senbon had gone when he was given instructions to go strip naked and bend over his bed. 

Kakashi hurried to follow his orders, moving with a speed he rarely used outside of battle. He checked to make sure that his curtains were closed before stripping and pulling out the bottle of lube he’d hidden under his pillow. After briefly debating which side of his bed to bend over, he decided it probably didn’t matter and quickly draped himself across the width of his bed. 

He could hear Genma taking off his boots in the entryway, his footfalls audible as he calmly and confidently walked into the room. He moved to stand behind Kakashi, nudging his stance wider with one foot. 

Genma’s hands moved firmly, almost lovingly, over the muscled globes of Kakashi’s backside, gently squeezing a few times. He felt the other man shift behind him, and then the feeling of Genma’s lips pressing between his shoulder blades gave him a sense of comfort he hadn’t realized he needed. 

“Stop me if I do something you don’t like,” the tokujo murmured against his back, the quiet command loud in the silent room. Kakashi nodded his agreement, momentarily disappointed when Genma finally pulled himself back upright. Then he heard the soft click of the bottle cap opening, and his anticipation doubled. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Genma ordered quietly, causing Kakashi’s face to heat as he registered the command. Feeling as though he might spontaneously combust at any moment, he reached behind himself and pulled at his ass.

_ It feels weird to grope myself like this… _

“Good boy,” Genma praised, circling a slippery digit around his sphincter. Kakashi let his mind wander for a moment as the older man began prepping him, the sensation being neither pleasant nor unpleasant. 

_ Huh, my ass is kind of squishy…  _

Kakashi surreptitiously gave his cheeks a small squeeze, wondering for the first time in his life if his butt was shaped attractively. 

_ Genma has a nice ass… _

Kakashi came back to the present when Genma pulled his hand away. 

He heard the sound of a buckle being undone and leather sliding across fabric. 

“I can’t wait to bury my cock inside you,” Genma murmured into his ear, voice deeper than before. A heavy thud sounded as the tokujo’s belt hit the floor. Kakashi heard the sound of more fabric rustling, the metallic rasp of a zipper, and the slick sound of Genma coating himself in lube. 

_ Finally! _

Kakashi inhaled sharply as the thick member slowly pushed inside him, the sensation familiar enough to be pleasurable. After what felt like both too long and not nearly long enough, Genma’s hips rested flush against him, the older man’s weight pinning him to the bed.

_ Oh Kami, I can feel it throbbing inside me.. _

The thought only turned Kakashi on more, and his muscles clenched involuntarily.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Kakashi,” Genma groaned, circling his hips. “Don’t do that or I’ll cum.”

A small whimper threatened to escape at both the shifting pressure inside him and the strain in his lover’s voice, but he stifled it by biting his lip.

“Shit, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ ,” the tokujo groaned again, the circling of his hips becoming wider. Kakashi’s breath stuttered as Genma shifted his angle and began rolling his hips fluidly. His body was quickly becoming accustomed to the intrusion, and the initial burn of being stretched open had dissipated.

“Ah!” the jounin gasped as his prostate was gently brushed. Genma brushed the spot again, then a third time, and Kakashi’s breath sped up dramatically as waves of pleasure crashed over him. It felt good, but he wanted more. He’d been fantasizing about Genma taking him hard and fast almost nonstop since their mission. 

“H-harder,” he requested in a breathy voice he didn’t recognize, “please.”

_ Fuck me, Genma! _

Genma, however, stopped moving altogether. Hands moved from the small of his back to his hips and gripped him tightly.

“This hurt?” Genma asked, squeezing his hands for emphasis. Kakashi replied with a shake of silver hair in the negative. 

“Good,” Genma continued, slowly pulling almost completely out, “because I’m going to fucking  _ ruin you. _ ”

There was a split second where Kakashi could feel a shiver start to run down his spine before white-hot pleasure tore through him.

“Genm-AH!” he gasped, surprise making him louder than he’d intended. His breathing turned erratic as the older man pounded into him much harder and much faster than he had been expecting. It was brutal, and exactly what he had wanted. 

The angle shifted slightly, and a loud moan ripped out of Kakashi’s throat unbidden as Genma’s thrusts hit deeper than before.

“Feel good?” Genma husked, but Kakashi couldn’t answer. He couldn’t do much other than moan in pleasure, really. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered their bet, and he bit down on his fist to muffle his sounds.

_ I won’t lose! _

A sharp tug to his hair startled Kakashi into gasping, and his hand was pulled away from his mouth. Genma’s hips stilled, and his chest pressed into Kakashi’s sweat-slicked back. 

“Kakashi-kun, that’s cheating,” Genma whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt a sudden flare of chakra, followed by the pull of a body-flicker jutsu. As soon as he realized that Genma had only turned them so that he was laying fully on his bed, his entire body’s nerve endings flooded with pleasure.

“GENMA!” he yelled out as his prostate was struck dead-on with the force of Genma’s entire body weight. Over and over he cried out as the older man’s hips crashed into him, each thrust fueling the roar of blood in his ears and blurring his vision.

“You feel so fucking good,” Genma’s voice was full of strain, and Kakashi felt himself hurtling towards orgasm. His hands were twisted into the sheets above his head, white-knuckled and shaking from how tightly his fists were clenched. 

_ I’m so close!...Please, don’t stop!... _

“Nngh, Kakashi,” the tokugo groaned, “You’re gonna make me cum so hard!”

_ Genma! _

The mounting pressure at the base of Kakashi’s spine came to a head as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced screamed through his body, leaving his ears ringing and his body humming. 

_ Oh Kami, that was so good… I can’t feel my bones... _

He felt rather than heard the other man’s chuckle, vaguely registering the body covering his.

_ Mmm, Genma is so good at sex… at least I won the bet... _

This time he heard the assassin’s laughter.

_ What? Why is he laughing??? _

“You’re so hot when you scream my name,” Genma sighed against his shoulder, brushing damp silver locks off of his forehead. The comment absorbed slowly, but Kakashi didn’t comprehend it.

“I wasn’t screaming,” he immediately denied when he understood what his lover was implying. He felt Genma open his mouth to retort, but a muffled voice from the other side of the wall beat him to it.

“Yes, you were,” his next-door neighbor, Tatami Iwashi, confirmed. Kakashi’s eyes widened in horror as he realized that, not only had he lost the bet with Genma, but his neighbor- and someone who worked very closely with his lover- had heard everything. 

_ But I put up silencing… tags... _

A quick glance at the wall separating his and Iwashi’s apartments confirmed that the silencing tag he’d put up earlier had fallen onto his pillow. He froze in embarrassment. Genma knocked something in code against the wall before replacing the tag.

_ ‘Tell no one.’ _

Genma gently separated from Kakashi and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, instantly helping the younger man relax.

_ I lost… _

The brunette shuffled, pulling Kakashi to his chest and tangling their legs together. He pouted at Genma’s pierced nipple.

_ I can’t believe I lost! _

  
  



End file.
